


Blissful Potential

by Vanemis



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Anal Fingering, Inappropriate use of Bliss, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: Rook finds a new way to use Bliss oil.





	Blissful Potential

Rook usually stayed far away from Bliss. The flowers grew everywhere and it was hard to avoid them, their sweet scent and pretty white heads were dotted all over the county. It usually made him woozy but its pain-killing abilities were useful when he’d been shot or stabbed. He knew the oil was supposed to be added to other chemicals and so many peggies had it on them, it was a wonder they managed to hit him considering how high they were.

But that wasn’t its potential limit. Rook found out quickly as he battled with the tight lid, the metal giving way too easily all of a sudden, and the liquid splashed in his lap. He groaned in annoyance as the cold oil seeped through his jeans and boxers. He had spared clothes in his bag so he put the bottle down and went to dig around his duffel.

He could feel the Bliss affecting his vision as the smell rose in the air of the small cabin. As he stripped down, the Bliss was continuing its affects. Normally it made his vision blur and his hearing less focused and more muted, but he could feel it lower.

His cock was warm, tingling almost, as the oil had reached his skin. Rook was getting hard without any help and it confused him. He glanced back at the bottle sitting there innocently. Surely it wasn’t the cause but Rook wasn’t used to popping random boners. There was only one way to find out. 

He didn’t usually touch Bliss, not unless he brushed the flowers when he was forced to run through a field of them. He grabbed the bottle and poured a small puddle into his palm. Already he felt the difference on his skin, warmth like he was standing by a fire or a radiator. It didn’t hurt, though. 

Looking down at his hard cock, he shrugged and pulled his palm up his length, coating the underside in oil. It was so slick, without grit or bits of flowers- perfectly distilled. He wondered briefly whether anyone used it this way or if he was the first.

His cock gave a happy twitch as the warmth enveloped him and he stroked it with a firm grip. Rook dragged his thumb across the head, teasing his already wet slit with more oil. He was never this responsive but the Bliss was making him drip. It felt so good. 

He poured more directly on his cock, spreading it over the length as he started jerking himself off. He brought a hand down to his balls and squeezed them, rolling them in his hands as he gasped at how firm they were. Like he’d been edging for hours and was desperate to blow his load.

Rook yanked his shirt off, grabbed the bottle and slicked up two fingers. He ran them down over his hole and moaned sweetly as he pushed the first digit in. That warmth felt like it was another person doing it to him and his body quickly and eagerly stretched over both fingers as he pumped them in and out of his slick hole. It was better than any fancy lube he’d ever used and his cock was leaking steadily onto the floorboards. The only thing that could make this better would be a dildo mounted to the wall so he could fuck himself on it. 

He groaned at the thought and jerked himself off once before reaching up and rubbing his nipples. He pinched them, pulling on the sensitive nubs as he rolled them between his fingers. His nerves lit up, spread down to his cock as he slowly teased them with his thumb. 

His entire body was flushed red and sweat lined his hairline. He prayed no one decided to come to this forgotten cabin but at the same time, his cock twitched at the thought of getting fucked while soaked in Bliss. 

He slowed the hand in his ass and focused on his cock, dripping more oil over the head. He teased it, pinching the head and rubbing over the wet slit. He could feel the thick oil entering his cock and it sparked inside him, only getting him closer to the edge as he pumped his fist over the head and jerked himself off. 

Rook bounced on his hand, panting loudly, and buried his fingers as deep as he could reach. He brushed the edge of his prostate, the oil seeping around it like it knew to go there. Rook came with a desperate shout, spilling all over his fist and onto the floorboards. It kept shooting out, endlessly, soaking his hand as he watched his cock twitch and spurt madly. 

In his high, he grabbed the bottle and poured more onto his cock. It felt like it would never end and Rook had to use both hands to jerk himself off, his cock peeking out of the second fist. His hands were dripping with cum and he was uncertain how it was possible to make that much so quickly. The orgasm ebbed slowly away but his limbs were tingling and his cock was reluctant to become limp. When it finally did, he looked down at all the mess and wondered if he could cum just with the oil and no hands. 

All he had to do was find a big enough container for the Bliss. But he passed out happily before his cock could twitch and harden for a second round.


End file.
